The Start of Something New
by CatLikeThief4
Summary: Draco and Hermione trapped in a dungeon. What happened? how did they get there? And why is draco being so weird? Rated M for sexual content. Basically smut.


Hermione couldn't believe what had happened. This had to be the worse experience of her life. She had tried everything but it was all useless, and now she was trapped. Trapped in a stinky dungeon. Not only that, but she was trapped with the person she disliked the most in the whole school. DRACO MALFOY.

_"Hermione, I don't think you should go in there," Ron said in a whisper._

_"What could possibly go wrong?" Hermione asked Ron. This was one of those times when she was fearless and did not care about anything. She had to find it, and she was going to find it by any means possible._

_"A lot of things, please," Ron said, "don't go in there. We can figure this out later"_

_"No Ron, I need this," Hermione said, "besides we need to start this as soon as possible"_

_"We could just ask Snape for it," Ron said._

_"And you think he would just hand us that?" Hermione said, "Please Ron, Think for once"_

_"I'm thinking Hermione," Ron replied, "that's why I don't want you to go in there"_

_"Well don't think," Hermione said, "just let me do this"_

_"Hermione," Ron said grabbing her by the arm, "Please"_

_"Just let me go," Hermione said releasing her arm from his hold, "go back to the room and tell Harry to be ready tomorrow morning"_

_"What am I supposed to do?" Ron asked, "Just wait there"_

_"Yes," Hermione said, "now GO!"_

_Ron sighed and turned around feeling defeated._

She should have listened to Ron. Why hadn't she? Well, he's not usually right about a lot of things. She had to get this; the whole wizarding world depended on it. They needed it to succeed. Harry needed to get better as soon as possible because the war was getting worse every second. With Harry hurt like he was everything would be harder. This was the only way to make him feel better fast.

But now it was all useless. She was trapped, trapped in the stupid dungeon with that fucking git. Hermione quickly looked at Malfoy. He was sitting at the other end of the room, looking rather bored. _He has grown quite a bit,_ Hermione thought to herself. She looked at his body, which seemed to be very toned. _What are you thinking, are you crazy? Were you actually acknowledging Malfoy's looks? Now stop looking at him, and try to find a way to get out of here._

Hermione however still kept her eyes fixed on Malfoy. He raised his face and looked at her. He noticed that she was looking at his body.

"What are you looking at, Granger?"

"Nothing," Hermione answered, quickly turning her gaze to the floor. She was trying hard to concentrate on something else. She tried to figure out a way that would get them out of there. But all she could think about was the presence of a certain blonde haired boy. Then she felt remorse for what she had done.

_Having left Ron behind didn't feel very good. However, she had to find that potion, and get out of there as fast as she could. Hermione ran as fast as she could towards the faint light at the end of the narrow hall. She got to the light, and found that the door was locked. She pointed her wand at the door and soundlessly opened it._

_Hermione walked in there were a lot of shelves with potions on them, she just had to get to what she wanted and leave. She walked to the nearest shelve, and noticed that the potions were organized in alphabetical order. She quickly looked at the shelves trying to find the 'R's._

_"What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Hermione turned abruptly towards the voice, she was shocked. She couldn't find who it belonged to, so she stayed silent. "What are you doing here, Granger?" Hermione recognized the voice; it was Draco Malfoy's._

_"Nothing, what are you doing here?" Hermione said defiantly, but her voice was quivering. She couldn't see him yet._

_"That doesn't concern you, mudblood," Malfoy answered._

_"Right, it doesn't," Hermione said, "then leave me to my business and I'll leave you to yours"_

_"What makes you think I'll agree with you?" Draco asked._

_"The fact that if you rat out on me, you'll have to explain why you're here," Hermione said._

_"Fine," Draco said._

_"Good," Hermione answered. After a few minutes of looking though potions and she found the one she was looking for, so she headed to the door. Before leaving, she looked around the room and saw that Malfoy was not there anymore._

The room started to get colder and colder as it got later. Hermione didn't know what time it was anymore. She looked towards Malfoy again and he was still looking at the roof. The faint light that came from the lamp that Hermione had fixed made him look almost innocent.

_Hermione stop looking at him. You hate him, and he hates you. You can't think that he's cute in any way. He's your enemy._ Hermione thought to herself. Again and again she thought about Malfoy. There was no stopping her thoughts, there were too many now. She decided that if they we're going to be trapped in there for a long time they might as well talk.

"Aren't you cold?" Hermione asked. Malfoy looked up at her. He didn't have the same look he always had. He looked tired, and really bored.

"Why do you feel like me warming you up?" Draco asked. Hermione couldn't believe her ears, she was trying to be nice and he came up with stuff like that.

"NO," Hermione said, thinking that it was going to be the longest night of her life.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked in a tone that Hermione had never heard him use on her before. "Cause I sure feel like it"

Hermione scoffed at this. She couldn't believe what a little dick he could be.

"Then you'll have to wait 'till your little Slytherin whore comes," Hermione said, "you're not getting any from me"

"That's too bad, Granger," Draco said, "I always thought you wanted me"

"Want you?" Hermione raised her voice, "WANT YOU? What ever in the world would make you think that I would want you?"

"So much anger," Draco said, "where does it come from?"

Hermione couldn't find anything to say, he just made her so mad. Her cheeks were burning with fury. "Ugh, I hate you!"

"You know what they say about love and hate, don't you?"

"No I don't," Hermione said, "and I don't fancy knowing"

"They both make for the best sex," Draco answered slyly.

"Ugh," Hermione said getting up and moving to the opposite corner of the room. Again she delved in her thoughts.

_Hermione didn't care that Malfoy was not in the room anymore, she was actually relieved. She made sure that the potion was at the bottom of her pocket before leaving, just in case it might fall. She took one last look around the room, and then exited though the same door she had entered though._

_Hermione walked fast toward the exit. She was sweating, even though the corridor was cold. The only thing she could see now was the light from her wand. She tried to look further, but the darkness would not let the light though. She kept walking, as fast as she could. Then the floor disappeared, and everything became a blur. She was falling. There wasn't a sound. Hermione didn't scream. She had no time to do so; and now lay on the cold floor, unconscious._

"Do you plan on staying here all night?" Draco asked after a long silence.

"What do you expect me to do?" Hermione asked, "Apparate?"

"Something like it," Draco said, "aren't you supposed to be the smartest witch in the world or something?"

"No," Hermione said, "and for your information you can't apparate in Hogwarts."

"Right," Draco said, "are you going to do nothing for the rest of the night?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "you see, my plan for tonight was to sit around doing nothing anyway"

"Well then have fun," Draco said.

There was silence again.

"You know I have a better proposition," Draco said after a few seconds.

"Draco, I'm not having sex with you!" Hermione screamed.

"I never suggested that," Draco said.

"Ugh!" Hermione said turning her head away from Draco.

"You're sexy when you're angry," Draco said smirking.

Hermione had no retort for that comment so she just shut up.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked after a while.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "how long do you think you'll last without sex?"

"Honestly, not very long," Draco said.

"Good," Hermione said, "then I can be relaxed when you die"

"So you'll just let that happen?"

"Someone will find you soon enough,"

"But since I'm not alone, then maybe…"

"No," Hermione said, "bloody hell, do you have to be so annoying? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Parkinson?" Draco asked, "She's a whore"

"A whore that happens to be your girlfriend?"

"No," Draco said, "I just have my fun with her"

Hermione looked disgusted by that comment, which only made Draco happier.

_Hermione woke up. Her right arm hurt a lot. She tried to move, but it became very hard. She sat up, and noticed her head hurt too. The room was dark, and she couldn't see anything. 'Lumos,' she said and the tip of her wand glowed white. She looked around. She was sitting in a square room, and there was nothing but a broken lamp, and a very beaten-up desk._

_She saw a dark figure lying on the floor, not very far from her. She pointed the wand at it, and knew who it was, just by the glow of very blonde hair. She decided to try and fix the lamp. There was no use trying to revive Malfoy, seeing as he would make the time living hell._

_Hermione got up slowly and walked towards the lamp. She looked at it and saw that it could easily be fixed. After she had fixed it, she lit it with her wand. She wondered about what to do, but there was nothing. She was about to see if Malfoy was alright, but he got up. Neither of them said anything, they both just sat there in the room, as if waiting for something to happen. Hermione was very unhappy with the situation. There could be nothing worse for her than this._

After a while, Hermione lit a fire by the floor. She sat by it, waiting for a miracle to happen and let her get out of the room fast enough. Draco could feel the heat from the fire but he was too far from it to actually get hot. He walked over to it, and sat.

"Go away," Hermione said.

"Come on," Draco said, "this way I'll get hot by myself"

Hermione didn't answer; she just stared at the floor.

Draco and Hermione sat by the fire for a long time, without talking to each other. Hermione knew they couldn't go on like this, so she decided to talk about something that would be nice for both of them. She started to talk to him about Quidditch.

"So, you're a chaser?"

"Yes, I am,"

"What's that like?"

"Good, even though I only do it because my father wants me to,"

"So, you don't like it?"

"Oh, no, I like it, but I like it in a different way. Its fun when there's not that much pressure on. Like just playing with your friends,"

"Oh, why don't you quit it then?"

"Why does it matter anyway?"

"I don't know," Hermione said uncomfortably, "it was just something we could both talk about. Politely" She added.

"Sure, politely," Draco said, "why does it matter anyway? There's no one here" Once again Hermione feel silent.

"Hey are you cold?" Draco asked, seeing that Hermione was shaking.

"No,"

"Come here," Draco said.

"What?"

"I thought maybe we could heat each other up," Draco said with a smirk.

"There's just no way to be nice to you, Malfoy. You always have to be an insufferable git"

"Hey! It's who I am. I'm not going to change for you,"

"I don't think you'd change for anyone," Hermione said aggressively, "do you even really like anyone at all?"

"Well…"

"See, what good is it being you, if you're always alone?"

"The thing is…"

"No, there is nothing. Don't you think it would be much better if you were nice to people" Hermione and Draco were bickering again, for the 100th time of the night.

"I'd loose my power?"

"What power? you don't have any power, other than magic"

"The one I have over girls,"

"That is Slytherin girls,"

"No, every girl,"

"You have no power over me," Hermione said defiantly.

"So," Draco said getting up, "you're saying that if I kissed you, you wouldn't feel the least bit attracted to me?"

"Not one bit, because you're not getting the chance to kiss me"

"But if I did get the chance, you wouldn't like it?"

"No,"

"Let see then,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because," Hermione said getting up, since Draco was getting closer, "I don't like you"

"That's not a problem," Draco said getting closer to her.

"No, Draco," Hermione said pleading. She had been sliding backwards, and she had just hit the wall behind her. The look on Draco's eyes was different than any time she had seen him. Draco was right in front of her. Draco blocked Hermione in by putting an arm to each side of her. Their faces were only inches apart.

Hermione got up. So did Draco.

"Draco, you really don't want to do this," Hermione said. "Please don't –" Hermione was silenced by Draco. He'd put one of this fingers to her mouth. Hermione shook her head.

"Shh," Draco said, "don't worry"

Draco moved closer to her, and kissed her. A shiver went down Hermione's spine. He felt so good. So warm. Hermione was lost in her thoughts for a moment, but then pushed him away. Draco's piercing gray eyes looked at her.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Hermione said daringly.

"Really?"

Draco kissed her again. This time he pushed his tongue in her mouth. Hermione tried to reject him, but she was overcome by lust. She put her arms around his neck. Draco was surprised by her reaction, but continued kissing her. Suddenly, Draco broke away from her. "That wasn't that bad, was it?" Hermione looked away.

_Damn, how could I resist her now that I know she can kiss like this_, Draco thought. _I can't believe I just kissed Draco Malfoy_, Hermione thought.

"No, no, no," Hermione said suddenly. She pushed Draco and he let her go. She walked to the other side of the room.

"I know you liked that Granger," Draco said. Hermione remained silent. "You know you can't resist me" Hermione was still silent. "What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

"Well," Hermione said, "the fact that you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. Isn't that enough? No it isn't. So I'll tell you more. You're Harry's enemy! I'm Harry's best friend. And I just kissed you"

"Come on, Hermione," Draco said, "do you really think people will care?"

"I don't care about your friends, or other people for that matter, I care about my friends"

"Oh, little Potty and Weasel won't like me?"

"More like they don't like you already,"

"Fine let _them_ worry" Draco said and walked closer to her. Hermione walked away from him.

"We can't do this Draco,"

"God! Hermione, I've never met anyone as unwilling as you"

"So?"

"I like you even more,"

"UGH! Can you just leave me alone?" Hermione said sounding very annoyed with Draco at the moment.

"OK, how about this? We keep our mouths shut from now on. No matter what happens. And we never tell anyone about this"

"I don't want to do that. I'm not some little whore you can just play around with," Hermione said angrily.

"You are incredibly sexy when you're angry," Draco said walking fast up to her and grabbing her by the waist.

"Draco I will jinx you," Hermione threatened.

"Fine," Draco said before pulling her close to him and kissing her again. Hermione melted into the kiss once again. Draco broke off the kiss.

"You really don't want to kiss me anymore?" Draco asked. Hermione stayed quiet. "Because I'll stop if you tell me to..."

Hermione nodded. Draco let go of her waist and sat with his back leaning against the wall. Hermione sat with her back leaning against the opposite wall facing him. She didn't want to fall asleep. She didn't trust Draco at all, and she didn't want him to do something to her. Draco was really anxious to kiss her again. He didn't know how she'd learned to kiss like that. In fact he didn't care; he just wanted to kiss her again. He decided to play nice. 

"Hermione," Draco said. There was no answer. "Hermione," he said louder. Still no answer. "HERMIONE," Draco yelled.

"What? What is it that you want?" Hermione yelled back.

"I wanted to see if you were awake," Draco answered.

"You would have woken me up anyway!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, I'm bored," Draco said, "can't we just talk?"

"We could, if you're planning to be a civilized person," Hermione said.

"I am," Draco said.

"What could we talk about?"

"You"

"Why would you want to talk about me?"

"Because I don't know anything about you"

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Birthday?"

"September 19, yours?"

"We said we'd talk about you,"

"Why can't we talk about you too?"

"I'm not as interesting. Now, what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?"

"Being a journalist," Hermione replied.

"This is not as interesting as I thought," Draco said.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Something interesting but you won't let me,"

"Well, it's because it's wrong," Hermione said simply.

"How about this?" Draco said moving closer towards Hermione, "I give you one lass kiss –"

"NO!"

"Wait! Look you only have to kiss me once," Draco said moving closer, and Hermione stood up. She was ready to run. She didn't know where she could hide or run to in such a small room, but she was going to try her best. Draco stood up after her.

"I said no!"

"Come on, Granger," Draco said, "you know you want to"

"I don't," Hermione said still facing Draco but walking backwards away from him. Draco kept walking towards her. Hermione backed into a corner. Draco smirked.

"Draco," Hermione said.

"Just once," Draco said and kissed her instantly. This time Draco was gentle and sweet. Hermione couldn't help herself. She returned the kiss. Their tongues wrestled each other in their mouths. They were lost in each other. Suddenly…

"Draco, Hermione are you there?"

Draco and Hermione stopped abruptly, when they heard McGonagall's voice. They looked at each other in fear. Hermione pushed Draco away from her.

"Yes," Hermione yelled, "we're here. Where are you?"

"I'm getting you out this instant," McGonagall said.

"Thank -" Before Hermione could finish, both Draco and her fell on a cold stone floor.

Hermione looked up and saw the inside of a corridor. Draco sighed. At least Hermione was Head Girl and they shared the same dorm. He could try something else then. It was late at night and they both went straight to their dorm room.

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the common room of their dorm because she couldn't sleep. Draco came into the room without a shirt on. Hermione didn't take her eyes off the book until Draco called her.

Her breath caught in her throat. "What?" She asked in a squeaky voice. He walked towards her and pulled her up to him by the hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione felt helpless.

"I want to finish what we started," Draco said.

"No, we ca-ant," Hermione said in breaks because her breathing was uneven.

"I think we can," Draco said and kissed her.

Hermione couldn't hold back and kissed him back. They kissed fiercely Draco hand's roaming around Hermione's back. Hermione put her hands on his chest. He groaned at her touch. She moved her hands around his bare back. While Hermione did this, Draco grabbed the hem of Hermione's shirt and pulled the shirt off her.

Hermione took her hands to Draco's belt buckle and started to undo it. She took his belt off, and started to undo his pants. Hermione slowly pulled his pants down, keeping her face very close to his skin. Draco groaned, the heat of her breath made him arouse.

Hermione noticed Draco's arousal and smiled. She then went back to kiss him on the lips. Draco broke the kiss and trailed kisses along her neckline. He pulled Hermione up to him. He held her, and she put her legs around his torso. Draco carried her to his room and placed her on the bed.

He pushed her down so that she was lying down and then continued his work on her body. He kissed a line from her neck to the valley between her breasts. Hermione sighed. Draco slid her bra straps down her shoulder with his finger. he slowly slid the bra down to reveal her breasts. He took one long look at them. They were round and smooth. He could tell she was aroused by her nipples. Draco stated kissing around one of her breasts. He slowly came to the nipple and kissed it. Then he opened his mouth to it and started flicking it with his tongue. He started sucking on it making Hermione moan.

With his tongue still playing with Hermione's nipple, he took his hands to Hermione's skirt. He slid it down. He took his mouth off her breast. The cold air suddenly hit Hermione's wet breast, which made her shiver. Draco kissed her belly button. Then while taking her skirt down her legs, he kissed her inner thigh, making circles with his tongue, until the skirt was off her completely.

"Draco…" Hermione breathed.

Draco liked the sound of his name this way. He went back to her stomach, and licked in her belly button. Draco started to take her knickers off. Hermione rubbed his shoulders while he did so. Once they were off, he placed himself completely on top of her facing her. Hermione grabbed him, and kissed him hard.

Then Hermione turned Draco over and she was on top. She then crawled down, and took his boxers off, revealing him.

Draco grabbed her and moved her up his body by the shoulders. He kissed her very roughly, and Hermione kissed him back. Draco rolled over with Hermione. He positioned himself for entrance. Draco looked at Hermione and she nodded.

Slowly he entered her. Hermione grabbed on to his shoulders tightly. There was pain, a lot of pain. She held on to him and waited of it to pass.

"You OK?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. Draco waited until she eased the grip on his back, and then thrust again. Every thrust becoming faster and harder. Hermione grabbed his hips trying to push him in harder. Hermione moaned and Draco groaned.

Hermione moved her hips in rhythm to Draco's trusts. Harder and harder he went in her. They were getting more pleasure than they could ever imagine. "Draco…" Hermione said, before one last trust. Both of them came over the edge.

Draco lay on top of her, breathing on her neck. They were both very tired, and were both breathing hard. Draco made one last movement to come out of her. They lay there for a few minutes, and Draco started to fall asleep. Hermione moved underneath him.

Draco rolled over after noticing his whole weight was on her body. Hermione cuddled up to him. Hermione's face now lay on Draco's chest. She put her arm on his stomach. They both feel into the deepest sleep.

Hermione woke up the next day. She was lying beside something soft and warm. She looked at the very pale skin. She noticed the body was completely naked, and remembered the events of the night before.

_Was this just a one night stand? Do I have feelings for Draco? What are we going to do? How are we going to get out of here? I should have never done this. This was all a mistake. Oh, but a very good mistake_, Hermione thought.

She got up and took a shower. She dressed in her weekend clothes and sat in the common room trying to figure out some Ancient Runes homework. She couldn't help but think about the night before. She tried to concentrate but it was useless, nonetheless she sat on the couch looking at her homework.

She went down to breakfast. Ron and Harry we're very happy to see her, even though they both said she seemed kind of distant. Ron explained to her about how he tried to find her, but since he couldn't he concluded that she had gone back to the Gryffindor tower. She had barely listened to his story.

Hermione didn't see Draco the whole day. She had been at the library trying to get her homework done. At supper, Hermione went hurrying to the Great Hall. She looked at the Slytherin table, but Draco wasn't there. She ate her meal, and when she was almost done with it, she saw him. He was leaving the banquet by himself, and she knew that it was the only time to talk to him.

Hermione rushed after Draco, and caught him in one of the hallways.

"Draco, I need to talk to you," Hermione said breathlessly.

"I think we need to talk too," Draco said.

"Look, I don't know what happened last night, but-" Hermione was cut of by Draco.

"Look, I know that you don't want to make this any more public than I do," Draco said.

"Oh," Hermione said disappointed.

"But, I think we can give it a shot, without everyone finding out about us," Draco said. Hermione smiled, "After all no one had to know what we do in our dorm"

"Great," Hermione said.

"I can't wait to see you tonight," Draco said.

"Neither can I," with that Hermione turned and went up the stairs. Draco looked at her going up. Hermione turned and winked at him. She thought this could be the beginning of something good.


End file.
